More than True
by Frank Kjesus
Summary: In a particular small town called Storybrooke, everyone and everything seems ordinary at first glance. Strange things have been going on there for decades and stranger things are yet to happen when suddenly someone new enters town for the first time in forever. SYOC, submit your own fairy tale based original character.


"Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."

-Neil Gaiman, _Coraline_

In a particular small town called Storybrooke, everyone and everything seems ordinary at first glance. Maybe even at second glance, but if someone were to look closer they would discover that not everything is this time is completely the way it seems. There is a hotel, but never any visitors from outside. There is a school, but no one ever seems to be graduating and for some reason the Principal's own daughter doesn't even go there. Strange things have been going on there for decades and stranger things are yet to happen when suddenly someone new enters town for the first time in forever.

So that was a very crappy intro of sorts to my new story; More Than True. It's going to be an syoc where you readers get to pretend to be the writers of Once Upon a Time! It's very much the same premise as OUAT, but with new characters submitted by you (and a few of my own as well). There will be parts set in our world and parts set in the fairytale world, giving you clues to who each character might be.

There are a few rules:

This is not first come first serve. I will choose the characters that best fit my idea for the story and the ones that I think will work the best with the other characters.

Be believable! While I do love punny names and fun little things to connect your character to the original story, try to make it at least somewhat believable. If the name of the character is believable, such as Jasmine or Anna then it's perfectly fine to use Disney's or the original fairy tales names, but let's not pretend anyone in the modern world could be named Snow White or Goldilocks. This also goes for look-alikes; pick someone believable!

Be creative! I'd love for one character to be the basis of multiple fairy tales or for someone believed to be a protagonist to be a complete douche and the actual antagonist of their story! Do something new and fun with it.

Be descriptive! The more detail the easier it is for me to imagine the character and their story. If some parts don't fit into my vision I'll just ask you if I can change them.

You can submit more than one character and if there is another character closely connected to your first OC that needs to be a cetain way I would prefer it if you would make both.

**The orignal character's from OUAT** will **not** be appearing in this story! So please don't make storylines or backstories that includes them. You can however include the character, but keep in mind that they might be drastically different from the TV show in this story.

No Mary Sues. Please.

Have fun with it! These are fun stories after all!

Name: (Both in fairy tale world and ours, includes nicknames)

Age: (not everyone can be a teen, the odds are more in your favor if the character can live on their own)

Sex:

Sexuality:

Based on: (which fairy tale the character is based on)

Personality: (at least six sentences, the more detail the better. I want complicated and real characters)

Family: (name – age – look-alike – personality –whatever else you think is necessary)

Celebrity look-alike:

Appearance: (if anything differs from look-alike be sure to mention it, if not just give me an idea of their appearance so I know I get the right photos of the look-alike. This includes clothing style in both worlds)

Powers/talents: (not everyone has magic, but everyone has a talent)

Strenghts: (partially the same as talents)

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Occupation: (if they have a job, are in school, social standing in fairy tale world, etc.)

Background: (both important events in our world and the fairy tale world)

Storyline ideas: (at least 3)

Anything else:

So, I hope you'll enjoy creating these characters! Have fun! By the way, if you have a question about whether or not a basis story is taken just shoot me an ask and I'll let you know because I don't want to post which stories are taken. Also, while you are free to use stories that have been on Once Upon a Time, please try to do something new with those. If it's a new story it's not as important for the character to be fresh and exciting, but if the story has already been done on the show please try to refresh it. Bring something new, genderbend, play with their personality. Anything, really. You can also find lesser known fairytales, that could be a lot of fun.

Goodbye till next time, dearies!


End file.
